Battle over Fulken
|date = October 22nd 2558|place = Fulken|result = UNSC-Swords of Sanghelios Victory *Sub-Fleet of Seeker of the Demise is destroyed. * Thel 'Vadum is killed by Kyle-A245 * Michael Cross and Zaz ‘Solok injured|side1 = * * |side2 = Sub-Fleet of Seeker of the Demise|commanders1 = * Damon Janeiro * Zaz ‘Solok * Kyle-A245|commanders2 = * Thel 'Vadum * |forces1 = *UNSC Rio **Shield Team **12th Naval Squadron ***6 ***4 *Fleet of Glorious Redemption **1 ***Helper of Truth ****'Solok's personal squad **3 **2 **Several |forces2 = *Sub-Fleet of Seeker of the Demise **1 ***Hunter of Mercy **2 **2 **2 |casual1 = *'Solok's personal squad *2 *1 |casual2 = *At least 70 Sangheili warriors **Later hundreds more *1 **Hunter of Mercy *2 *1 *1 |civilian = None}}The Battle over Fulken was a single day long military engagement between the - and the Sub-Fleet of Seeker of the Demise led by Ship Master Thel ‘Vadum. The battle was the first military joint operation between the UNSC Rio and the Fleet of Glorious Redemption. The battle itself was considered a successful operation despite the heavy Sangheili casualties and injuries of Michael Cross and Zaz 'Solok. Background Prior to the official end of the Battle of San Andreas, many sub-fleets of the main Fleet of Regretful Redemption. As a result, issued Shield Team, led by Kyle-A245 and new members of Shield Team to be deployed against the remaining Sangheili vessels. The Fleet of Glorious Redemption was also sent by the to capture or kill the remaining Sub-Fleets as punishment. ONI and the Swords were able to track down the sub-fleet of Seeker of the Demise near the Snagheili colony of Fulken. After alerting the Swords, the two factions agreed to engage the remnant group in a single force. The Battle The UNSC Rio arrived on the far side of the planet known as Fulken and was able to link up with ‘Solok’s personal ship, the Helper of Truth. Together, the two ships moved with extra support from three from the Glorious Redemption and two . As the small UNSC-Sangheili fleet approached ‘Vadum’s forces, Shield Team boarded a corvette with ‘Solok and a small band of elites and got onto a for deployment. Initial Salvo After entering Demise controlled space over Fulken, the Rio opened with the initial rounds, punching into the shields and hull of the Hunter of Mercy. The Helper of Truth and two of the cruisers broke off from the main attack force and made a direct line towards the remaining side ships of the fleet while the Rio and the attacked the flagship. corvette moving over the Hunter of Mercy. ]] Using quick movements and with support from the final CCS cruiser, both the corvettes and the Rio were able to find a position over the Hunter of Mercy and attacked the upper hull. Captain Janeiro deployed the into the air and continued to fire down towards the . Meanwhile, the corvette released a swarm of phantoms to cover ‘Solok and Kyle-A245 while descending down to the carrier. The remaining opened fire against Seeker forces while ‘Solok’s phantom entered the hanger bay of the Mercy. Once inside, the spartans and opened fire against Seeker forces and eventually cleared the hanger bay. Interior Objective After the teams cleared the hanger, Shield Team moved through the main systems of the ship. The team engaged against stiff Sangheili resistance, forcing many members of the team to lose ammunition faster. During a battle in a hallway, Michael Cross ran out of ammunition and was shot in the arm, forcing him into pain. Kyle and Brian Mack covered Cross while Kevin Miles and Maya Vono patched up Cross for the time being. Kyle ordered the three return to the hanger while he, Logan-G026 and Mack pushed onward towards the . However, after the spartans captured the ship’s bridge, ‘Vadum was not present. Returning to the hanger, the three saw that both Cross and Miles were passed out and Vono and ‘Solok were the only two left arrive and were covering them. The remaining three spartans took action and opened fire against the enemy elites. Mack and Logan moved down to get their squamates onto a suitable transport while Kyle and ‘Solok engaged the Ship Master. While Kyle was knocked away by ‘Vadum, the ship master and ‘Solok entered a sword duel with one another. After a few minutes of the fight, Zaz was pinned down and right arm severed. Acting in hopes to save a hero from San Andreas, Kyle picked up a dropped and stabbed the Ship Master in his spin, killing him. Kyle then escorted the injured Sangheili onto a pelican that Vono had called in to retrieve them. As the team exited the hanger bay, Kyle contacted the Rio and alerted Janeiro of the events. Destroying the Fleet Once Kyle and his team left the carrier, the Rio and Helper of Truth opened fire against the Hunter of Mercy. The 12th Naval Squadron instituted a bombing run over the as the Rio pulled away from the Mercy. Meanwhile the Helper and the remaining Glorious Redemption ships attacked all the remaining Seeker ships. Two Seeker ships were boarded and captured while the rest were shot down and crippled. After the Rio backed up a good distance, Janeiro fired the Rio’s and punched a hole directly through the carrier, effectively destroying the ship. Shield Team and ‘Solok entered the Rio and the two groups left the system in . Aftermath The battle saw the death of Thel ‘Vadum, eliminating one major threat following the Battle of San Andreas. However, both Michael Cross and Zaz 'Solok were forced to get cybernetic enhancements and new limbs because of the fighting. Despite the inherence for a time, Shield Team persisted towards their next target. assigned Shield to hunt down the Fleet of Gracious Allies and its commander, Kaliv Rahgath. The information of his whereabouts came from captured Sangheili from the main Fleet of Regretful Redemption and the Seeker of the Demise Sub-Fleet. Timeline October 20 * and the track down the first sub-fleet of the Regretful Redemption, Seeker of the Demise. * ONI deploys Shield Team while the Swords deployed the Glorious Redemption. October 22 * UNSC Rio and Fleet of Glorious Redemption arrive over Fulken and engage Seeker of the Demise forces. * After maneuvering through the firefight, Shield Team and a small team led by ‘Solok towards the Hunter of Mercy to kill Thel ‘Vadum. * The teams cleared the hanger and Shield Team went to the bridge and killed the crew. * Michael Cross is shot in the arm by plasma rounds. * After clearing the bridge, the spartans return to the hanger and engage ‘Vadum and his forces. * ‘Vadum is killed by Kyle-A245. * Captain Janeiro and the Fleet of Glorious Redemption destroys Seeker of the Demise after Shield and ‘Solok escape the carrier. * Battle ends. Combatants / Space Assests * UNSC Rio ** 12th Naval Squadron ** 6 ** 4 * Fleet of Glorious Redemption ** One *** Helper of Truth *** Several ** Three ** Two *** Several Units * Shield Team * 'Solok's Personal Squad Personnel * Damon Janeiro * Zaz 'Solok * Kyle-A245 * Logan-G026 * Michael Cross * Brian Mack * Kevin Miles * Maya Vono Seeker of the Demise Space Assets * Sub-Fleet of Seeker of the Demise ** One *** Hunter of Mercy ** Two ** Two ** Two Units * Unknown number of Sangheili ground troops Personnel * Thel ‘Vadum * Category:BEN THE BESTverse Category:Battles Category:Post War Era